WI: Encounter
by Lisabeth C
Summary: Set around Anne, Buffy works at Helen's and one day, on accident, has a very familiar face see her. Another what if. All the usual ships. DISCONTINUED.
1. A Chance Encounter

He wasn't usually in this side of town, but he had a client he had to meet. Clients in low places: Wolfram and Hart's motto. He sighed and entered a small, dingy diner aptly named "Helen's Kitchen". It was buzzing with girls in sparse clothing, men in leather jackets and torn jeans, and lemon meringue pie. He loved the smell. He hadn't had lemon meringue pie since Joyce. He was too lazy to cook anything that he had once loved: warm banana pudding, pie of any kind, or any side food like mashed potatoes. Every time he saw mashed potatoes, he flashed back to a Thanksgiving in which Buffy had made a potato volcano. Which reminded him, he needed to call her soon.

He glumly sat down and looked down on a sheet of information on his new case.

Marshal Lewis, 18 years old, held up a convenience store even though he had a daddy at home bankrolling him and his BMW. Hank hated kids like that, rebellion that had no cause, stealing candy even though they had more than enough money to pay for it. He felt sick.

"Anything else?" He heard a woman's voice ask in the other corner.

"That'll do us, Peaches." A rude voice noted. Hank looked over.

The blonde waitress in pigtails tore off their bill and put it on the table.

"Pay at the counter." She said, obviously irritated.

"Sure you don't want me to work it off for you?" The voice said again. Thought he was funny, Hank's mouth contorted into a line.

The crude man's friend laughed at the comment. The waitress began to walk away when the man slapped her on the butt. The girl stopped in her tracks.

Hank knew what was coming, she was going to beat them up. Maybe he could defend her. He always liked taking trials involving a young petite blonde. Maybe they all reminded him of Buffy. It made him mad to think about what he would do if a man had done that to her.

He focused back in on the scene. The two men just chuckled. She turned her head slightly, but stopped and walked away. The girl stopped at the back and asked if she could leave, her shift was almost over.

"No, honey, Sheri's late, maybe after you cover another order." 'Helen' said.

"Okay, Helen." The girl said almost sadly.

"Take the man in the corner, he'll probably tip pretty big, he's got a nice suit." Helen smiled.

She walked over to where the man was sitting. His head was bent down, reading a sheet of paper.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She put on a cheery voice.

He looked up. His eyebrows bunched together in confusion "Buffy?"

Her eyes widened. "Ohmigod! Dad!" She said in a hushed voice.

"What in the 'hell' are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"Dad! Shhh! I would actually like to keep my job." Her nostrils flared.

"Then we'll take this outside, young lady." His eyebrows knitted angrily.

"Helen! I'll be right back!" Buffy called to the kitchen as her father escorted her out.

Her harasser, paying at the counter, watched and muttered "Guess she likes older guys."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked angrily.

"It's been a hard year, Dad." She crossed her arms.

"Where's your mother?"

"Dad, she kicked me out." Buffy looked to the ground.

"Are you pregnant? Addicted to drugs, what?" His eyes bugged.

"Dad, I'm the Slayer." She looked at him as she spoke nervously.

"Not this crap, again! God, Buffy, I thought we fixed this."

"It's the truth. I can't just make it go away." Her jaws clenched. "You think I haven't tried?"

He lit a cigarette in a panic "Not hard enough" He muttered.

"You want proof? Fine, I'll take you out on patrol." She settled.

* * *

_Yep, Hank works at Wolfram and Hart, I just felt like doing that. And Marshall Lewis, who may or may not appear again, "ghettofied" himself. He takes his cab down to that part of town and tries to blend. Oh yeah, he's a weirdo. So far, Buffy's dad is a good guy. But, I might, if persuaded, make him have questionable affairs. Next chapter invloves some Sunnydale. Squee!_


	2. Ready?

Hank was sincerely bored. He sat down on a memorial stone bench and smoked a cigarette. He watched the smoke rise from the end.

"Dad!" She called from behind him. "C'mere!" He turned and ran to where she stood, pinning a deformed man to the ground.

"Buffy, stop, you're hurting him." Hank was clearly upset. She lunged down, stabbed the man with a wooden stake, and he exploded into dust.

Hank fell to the ground.

* * *

He walked her back to Helen's, all in silence.

Finally, "Where do you live?"

Buffy turned and pointed to a window down the street. "Right there."

"I'll have no buts, you're staying with me until I can convince your mother to take you back."

"Okay." She said smugly.

* * *

She was moved in. Seeing her clothes, her father shook his head. "This unacceptable. I have to take you shopping."

"What?" she was shocked "I love my clothes."

"They are simply inappropriate for Los Angeles. I intend on getting you back in school, Buffy."

"I was expelled and I burnt down the gym, there's no way they'll let me back in." She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't worry about that." He paused and mulled over it in his head "I have connections." He said simply and left the room.

* * *

Buffy scratched her head and shrugged, she was going shopping.

"Giles!" Willow ran into the library, screaming.

"What is it, Willow?" Giles voice was concerned.

"It's Angel, Angelus, I don't know! But, Giles, he's wild" She sat down on the table. "He was outside. I was so scared, Giles." Willow shook.

"My God. Are you telling the truth?" He dropped his glasses to the floor in surprise.

"We need to find Buffy, and soon." Her eyes were bugging, and frightened tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Before it gets bad."


	3. Realizations

Buffy had gone shopping. Her closet full of new clothes, she was ready to start over. That concept was almost impossible seeing as she'd be starting over in an old school with old enemies and a tattered past. But, she kept telling herself that she would deal with it when the time came.

She stretched out on her bed, glaring at the ceiling with its pealing glow constellations.

"I have to get those down very very soon" She whispered to herself, carelessly.

"Buffy!" Her father called as he ran up the stairs. "Are you ready?" He stopped at her doorway.

"Yes." She said simply and got up, dressed in a mini skirt, tank top, and boots, she felt she could conquer the world and at least high school.

She happily leapt into the car, buckled her seatbelt, and fastened on her sunglasses. This was going to be one hell of a school year.

* * *

She yawned. School had started and whispers were circling her everywhere. From the cheerleaders wanting her back or the losers enviously gossiping, she felt wanted.

She sat down in the cafeteria, alone. That didn't last long. All of a sudden, a group of people surrounded her. Enveloping her in designer clothing, noxious perfume, and rowdy behavior. These were here old friends.

"Hey, Buffy." Ashlen sat down next to her, popping her bubblegum.

"Hey, Ashlen." Buffy replied, her eyebrow raised.

"So, Buffy, we totally forgive you for burning down the gym and becoming all schizo, you wanna hang with us?" Tiffany, another one of her old friends, asked, almost rhetorically.

"Do I have a choice?" Buffy joked.

"Like totally!" Ashlen guffawed.

_God, they are so dense _"Okay, fine." Buffy smiled, almost struggling with sincerity.

"There's a _little_ get together at Tyler's tonight. You there?" Tiffany took initiative again.

"Count on it." Buffy let slip. It frightened her that she was falling back into the same pattern again, conformity was not her friend. She shrugged it off and looked around the room. Her eyes stuck on a brown-haired loner in the corner. Pike. _Sigh._

* * *

Buffy had left the "Party of the Century" tired, and especially rough around the edges from the crappy rap music.

Her ears were numb and she remembered a time when she had enjoyed those parties, now they made her sick.

She went to the nearest payphone and entered her father's number in a careful fashion. She waited until he picked up. "Hey, Dad, yeah, I'm ready to be picked up."

She hung up the phone and turned around. The sight in front of her made her eyes widen.

"Oh My God! Pike!" She hugged him with a squeal.

"Hey, Buff." He choked out.

"It's been forever!"

He nodded "It really has"

* * *

As soon as Buffy arrived home, she was giddy. She laid on her bed for about an hour, until the phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Buffy? Is that you?" He was extremely surprised.

She recognized the voice immediately. "Giles." She halted.

"I have very important information. Can we talk?"

"I suppose." Her voice was very monotone.

"I'm not going to lecture you, even though, I must say that I am incredibly disappointed in you and that-"

"Giles, behold the lecturing?"

"Oh, um, yes. Well, a very important matter has arisen."

"What?"

"We've come across what once would've seemed the impossible."

"Go on."

"Buffy, this may come as a great shock, but Willow…Willow has been identified as the Slayer that was called following Kendra's death." He paused "Willow is the Slayer, Buffy." Giles sighed.

"What? Is this some cruel joke?" Buffy laughed.

Giles narrowed his eyes, and Buffy couldn't see him "No, it is not a joke! What is with you damn Americans? If something's serious you all think it's quite hilarious!" His stiff English side was showing in a predominant way.

Buffy stopped "Sorry. I suppose I was just surprised."

"As are we."

"I mean, she never mentioned the Slayer dreams or anything to me. I was her best friend." Buffy seemed a little disappointed.

"It's not as if you didn't keep secrets from her…"

"But that's different."

"And how so?" He was becoming quite irritated with her prattle.

"It's just, if I told her some of my secrets, if someone found out she knew…" She paused, almost with a sob "It's best if she didn't know."

"Well, my point of this conversation is, um, we need you back."

"And why? I mean, you do have the almighty Willow!" Buffy joked.

"That is beside the point, it seems Angel is back."

Buffy didn't reply.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, Giles."

"This is more your specialty than my own."

"Oh. Okay. I just don't have anywhere to stay if I came back."

"Have you forgotten your mother's?"

"Giles, she kicked me out."

"Oh, yes, very sorry about that. Apparently she has recalled her decision."

"Oh, well, it'd still be kinda uncomfy. I mean, barging in again…"

"If you wish, you can stay at my place for the first few days."

"Thanks Giles." She whispered.

"When can I expect you?"

"How about eight tomorrow night?"

"Why that late?" He seemed stunned.

"I'm in school, Giles. My dad had me readmitted."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She could hardly believe it herself.

"Eight it is." He said.

"And Giles?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get this number?"

* * *

_I decided to readjust the chapter. Sorry. Okay. Well, don't get too mad at me for seriously screwing with the timeline. Here's some notes:_

_1. Faith wasn't called, Willow was. My story. My choice._

_2. Set around "Beauty and the Beast(s?)"_

_3. I know, poor Angel, tormented, especially since Buffy hasn't arrived to help yet. :(_

_Reviews feed my soul and confidence!_


	4. Home

_Ookay, there aren't gonna be many more updates foir the rest of the week. I have a "Best of times, worst of times" essay due in English Ion Friday and it counts six grades! My grades have to be good so that I can go on a trip to Ireland this summer to stay with my friend Gillian. Updates will come, but not as often as in the past. Hope this is a decent entry. 3Lissy_

* * *

Buffy appeared at school next day Ms. Popular, like the old days, she was almost upset to leave it again. She had talked to her father, he understood. She just didn't feel right about what she was doing. Buffy had gotten her father's hopes up about seeing her and she was leaving again. Then again, it served him right. _Stupid Dad, _She sighed with a smile. 

Buffy arrived to English and saw Pike.

"Pike. I'm so sorry, but I've got to-" She looked at him sadly.

"Got to what, Buffy? Huh?" His anger was rising.

"I've got to leave again."

"So one day and you're Splitsville?" His jaw clenched.

"Something happened in Sunnydale." She replied simply.

"Somethings happen all the time in Sunnydale." He groaned.

"They need me for that thing I do better than anyone." She winked.

"Ohhhh!" He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Maybe you could visit."

"Maybe." He replied coldly and didn't talk to her again.

Buffy survived lunch tiredly. She survived the day, struggling. As soon as she arrived home she began to pack her things. All her beautiful new clothes that would tear at the sight of a vampire. She sighed.

She left a note on the table. For her father. And then she left to meet the bus.

* * *

Buffy was sleepy. She had just arrived at Giles'. Walking in, her hair messy, her clothes, disheveled, she found herself at a surprise party. 

"holy-" Buffy muttered.

"Surprise!"

She dropped her suitcases, chockfull of clothes and designer shoes. "You guys!" She squealed.

Xander picked her up and spun her circles. "Look who it is! It's Buffy Summers!" He exclaimed.

"Woh, Xand. You're making me kinda dizzy." She stopped him.

"Oh. Sorry." He let her fall back down to her feet.

"So." Willow went to Buffy's side as the party got jumping again "Long time no see or hear."

"Yeah." Buffy sighed. "So, Giles told me about the new Willow in action."

"Oh. Cool." Willow looked at her feet as they both sat down.

"Is it as fun as you thought it was?" Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Willow said simply. "It's just so lonely. And with my best friend being gone the whole summer…to say the least, it was hard."

"I'm sorry, Wills. It was just so hard with the whole Angel drama and the mom kicking me out of the house." She gripped her hands together.

"Yeah. I understand. I'd get way lost too." Willow sighed. "If I didn't have you guys, I don't know what I would do."

"Same here." Buffy smiled. "But, let's hope that it never comes to that."

"I second that."

* * *

"Um. I'll leave you two alone." Giles said simply, leading her into the mansion where Angel was restrained. 

"Thanks." She whispered.

"There's some weapons in the cupboard over there." He pointed to a small cupboard in the corner. "Holy water, too." He paused, reflecting, "Just in case."

"Of course… I understand." She nodded back, biting her lip.

She kneeled down beside him and smiled. "Hey, Angel." She still bit her lip.

He looked at her, his eyes fierce. Small sounds were coming out of his mouth.

"What did you say?" She whispered, her eyes widening.

"Buffy." It was faint.

"Yes, I'm Buffy." She cracked a small smile. "I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

"Don't be." He whispered. His fierce behavior started to fade away.

"I've missed you so much."


	5. Crashed

_Two chapters in one day, don't get spoiled. Thanks for the reviews! Reviews make a happy author._

* * *

School was back in session for Buffy. She was determined to become a studious Slayer. And with Willow as her example, she could do no wrong.

At nightly patrol, as they waited for vamps to rise, Buffy and Willow sat on a picnic blanket of sorts and studied.

Buffy's inner-scholar had blossomed. And she reaped the benefits.

Joyce and Giles were both equally stunned with her turn around. They often asked her about her whereabouts and even pooled together to purchase a cell phone for her. Buffy named it Fluffy.

* * *

She walked into the door on a rare occasion-less day. Sunnydale was blessedly free of nasties and she didn't have a test or quiz for the rest of the week.

"Hello?" Buffy called.

"Hey." Angel replied as he turned the corner. His health was much improved due to many rehabilitating sessions.

"Training?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Ready if you are." He smiled.

And they trained. At a break, Buffy pulled a box of sweets from her tote bag.

"Chocolate?" She asked. "Do you even eat chocolate?"

"On a sunny day." He commented. "Which means once in a rare while."

"It's band candy. We have to sell it. I'm not even in the band." She shrugged.

"School spirit?" He asked.

Buffy snorted.

"Okay. I guess I could buy some." He offered.

"My mom bought twenty bars and squirreled them away to a hidden cavern presumably in her underwear drawer. But I'm not prying." She laughed.

"Can I just buy two? The sugar would just give me jitters."

"Oh, yeah, kinda forgot about blood being the usual sustenance." She bit her lip.

"Every once in awhile I go crazy." He cracked a small grin.

"That's Angel: Party Guy." She pulled two chocolate bars from the shoddy cardboard box that housed them. "Here they are. Two dollars?"

He stuck his hand into his back pocket and withdrew a classic leather wallet. Angel removed two dollars surprisingly quickly. "Here." He handed her the bills.

"The never-ending supply of moolah is always surprising me." She tucked the money into a manilla envelope with cheap metal brads.

"Two-hundred and fifty years of collecting." He shrugged.

"Plus interest." She added.

"Yep."

"I always liked 'em tall, handsome and rich. It's like having my own Prince William." She blushed.

He smiled.

"Hey, I gotta go. Patrol. Told Willow I'd meet her at Restfield." Buffy groaned with a slight sigh.

"Way to sell and run." He looked to his feet.

"Totally not my objective. But thanks for buying band candy. If it makes you feel better, I always did want to play clarinet." She winked.

"Go on." He whispered.

"Leaving as we speak." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and started to walk away.

* * *

"So Angel kissage?" Willow asked as she successfully dusted a vampire. 

"Once-sided, moi. Kind of a bad idea on my part." Buffy pinned one to the ground.

"Didn't want to be all reprimand-y and disappointed, but yeah. Kissing and _other things_ is what started the whole barrel of not fun." Willow bunched her eyebrows. She was worried.

"It's just so hard, Wills." Buffy sighed and staked the vamp under her feet. "Can you imagine what it would be like not kissing and hugging our resident wolfy?"

Willow gulped "I'd rather not. But, getting your point, it'd get me going crazy. When you get that intimate with someone and have to drop them like a hot potato…pretending to be friends would just be the uber-hard."

"Totally." Buffy plopped onto the grass and yawned. "Tired. Can we just skip the studying tonight. The stress is amounting and I'm about to suffocate."

"Okay. Tomorrow's a pretty tame school day. I'll let you off the hook, but just this once." Willow waggled her finger at her sleepy best friend.

"You wanna crash at my place?" Buffy asked, barely able to form the words, she was that sleepy.

"Yep. Mom and Dad asking questions about me getting home late would make me spazz and babble. Not a good thing. I'll just call them from your place." She shrugged.

"Say we studied too late. Always a great plan. Works every time." Buffy grinned.


	6. Chocolatey Disaster

_No homecoming. Sorry._

* * *

"What did you say?" Buffy asked again, fighting the fit of yawns coming her way. 

"I said 'Austin is the capitol of Texas'." Willow glared.

"Oh." Buffy smiled. "I thought you said Richmond is the capitol of Purple."

"Buffy! You promised you'd listen!"

"After I said no studying!" Buffy insisted then muttered. "Damn the fickleness of me."

"Five minutes." Willow sighed.

"Uugh." Buffy grunted and stood up.

"C'mon! You can't wreck your average now!" Willow cried.

"What am I? Your pet project?" Buffy asked, joking. "Chillax, Wills. I'm just going to get some chocolate."

"How 'bout after? It's not like it contains necessary vitamins or anything."

"True." Buffy sat down. "Hit me."

"What's the capitol of Utah?"

"Salt Lake Freaking City." Buffy groaned.

"You probably shouldn't write that on the test."

* * *

Buffy walked into study hall with Willow, both equally tired.

"I really…uh, need to get into the whole nocturnal thing." Willow yawned.

"It's takes some time." Buffy sat down at an empty desk. Willow joined her.

The bell rang and no teacher was to be found. Giles wasn't appearing. Eleven minutes passed.

"I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave." Cordelia sighed.

"It's Giles' turn to watch study hall. He'll be here." Buffy looked up from studying briefly. "He's allergic to late."

"He is wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge. " Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys. Of course, that was B.X." She smiled.

"B.X.?" Cordelia nodded "Before Xander. Clever."

"I can't believe this." Cordelia sighed. "Where is Giles already? I'm bored, and he's not here to give me credit for it."

Buffy was suddenly concerned.

"The big pinhead librarian didn't show up, and I don't wanna do it." Principal Snyder was in the doorway, he pointed to his companion Ms. Barton with a candy bar "You do it."

"Alright, fine. I'll do it." She rolled her eyes and walked into the room. "Ms. Barton: Hey! We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and, and pretend we're reading something until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!" She smiled to Buffy's confusion.

"Does anyone else wanna marry Ms. Barton?" Xander piped up.

"Get in line." Cordelia ordered.

"I guess Giles isn't coming?" Willow seemed scared.

"I guess not." Buffy replied.

* * *

"Oookay, this is of the uber-scariness." Buffy exclaimed as she and Willow walked home. Everywhere they went, adults were acting insane. Riding bikes, getting in idiotic car accidents, drinking irresponsibly.

"They're acting-"

"They're acting like a bunch of us." Buffy clarified.

"I don't like this!" Willow declared "They could have a heart attack or something."

"Well maybe we can find a doctor?" She raised her eyebrows as they walked, surveying the destruction.

"One that hasn't gone completely crazy?"

"Good point." Buffy sighed.

"That's my candy!" A man exclaimed defensively in the distance as another man stole a chocolate bar from his grasp.

"oh my god!" Buffy cried.

"What?" Willow asked, eyes widened.

"It's the candy! It's evil chocolate!"

"Evil chocolate? That goes against all laws of man and science!" Willow started to whimper slightly.

"Oh crap." Buffy dropped her books. "I sold some to my mother, Giles, and Angel!"

"I sold them to my entire block!" Willow sighed. "I'm such a bad little neighbor."

"Well, um, maybe we can lock them up in the book depository in the library."

"Good idea."

"Except…Angel back into younger form makes bad guy."

"Ooky. Lock him up. Chain him, better yet." Willow was feeling almost faint.

"All I can say is thank God it's daylight."


	7. Glitter Glue

Buffy fell onto her bed effortlessly. She was truly zonked. Controlling "happy" Angel was more taxing than she'd imagined.

"_Angel?" She called throughout the mansion. "ANGEL?"_

_His familiar silhouette turned the corner and met her. "Hey."_

"_Are you okay? The chocolate was totally cursed. I robbed you of two valuable dollars." She muttered, gazing at her feet._

_He walked closer and gently put his hand beneath her chin, lifting it up "Don't worry." He whispered. His eyes yellowed and his face distorted "I'm feeling the best I ever have, lover."_

_Within a few moments, they were fighting. A few moments more, she had immobilized him, kicking him in the groin, and chained him to a wall. She watched an unconscious Angelus, completely in tears._

She'd met up with Willow later.Her friend was alsogroggy. Willow had managed to wrestle both "Ripper" and Joyce into the book depository. She'd felt quite pleased with herself until she realized it would be awkward when they woke up. The handcuffs alone gave Willow the shivers and Buffy gag.

* * *

At lunch, Buffy tried to sleep, her eyes were heavy and she was feeling extremely low on energy. Willow, on the other hand, was very peppy. 

"Buffy! C'mon! Wake up!"

"Buffy sleepy." She yawned.

"Willow sleepy too!" Willow cried. "States test next period!" She insisted.

"Scary. Oddly enough, I don't really care." Buffy shrugged, finally gaining enough strength to sit up.

"You'll do fine, but with the help of Mother Sugar. Candy?" Willow's eyes opened,producing several candy bars from her furry smiley face backpack.

"Ooh. Twix!" Buffy squealed and reached out to grab for it, but her face fell abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Xander stared. "Cocoa good." He smiled.

"No, cocoa bad. Plus, disturbing visuals of my mom and Giles." She shook violently, trying to calm her nerves.

"Starbursts?" Willow bunched her eyebrows.

"How 'bout… um, do you have a Twinkie in that magical bag of fun?" She asked, slowly.

"Totally!" Willow smiled. "Here's two!"

"Remember you have to eat it at maximum velocity." Xander spoke while crunching on some potato chips.

_mmm, Twinkie_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Buffy returned to the mansion, stake in hand just in case. She turned the corner and found Angel, in chains. 

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Can you explain to me why I'm in shackles?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Let's see. Chocolate made Angel happy. Angel tried to kill Buffy. Buffy kicked Angel in a not-so-nice place. Angel wakes up in chains." She smiled, nervously.

"Sorry." He winced.

"I should be the one with the sorries." She kneeled next to him, "Ishould have known that no chocolate made in Sunnydale would be safe. I should've taken a stand."

"It wasn't your fault." He said softly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I could have made the awesomest posters for striking with,glitter glue and stars and everything." She insisted.

"Somebody's behind this. Somebody smart." He sighed as she freedhimfrom the chains.

"Somebody evil?" She asked, hopefully. "I can kickEvil'sass." Buffy grinned.

* * *

"That was good. Went off without a hitch." He rubbed his hands together, antibacterial ointment in the cracks. 

"Slayer was caring for her boyfriend. She never knew what was going on." His accomplice laughed in his bright blue suit.

"It ain't gonna be that easy next time, fellas. We can't impair the people around her every single time. This plan was clever, but we have to getsmarter or she'll figure us out. Even if she's not the brightest girl, Old Ripper's been 'round the bend."

* * *

_Oh yeah. More fun. Evil vampirey, weird mayorey, old friendey fun. smiles evilly _


	8. AN

Author's note!

Sorry guys, I'm not really interested in the story anymore, so I'm just gonna work on other projects...like my new 18th century fic!

So, this story is dicontinued at the last chapter.


End file.
